


Old News

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Episode 5x05. Caroline witnesses the Tyrannosaurus Rex going on a rampage through central London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode s05e05. Thanks a lot to fredbassett for the fast beta and good tips. Originally posted on Livejournal in 2013.

Everybody in the bus stared in shock while the T. rex walked along the road. The only sounds were the muffled shouts of the people on the streets and the cries of the baby at the back, who had been persistently crying since the moment he got on the bus and had found no reason to stop yet.  
  
It was kind of bizarre, Caroline thought, to watch what was happening on the streets through the windows of the bus. It made the whole thing look like something  out of a theme park or a film shoot, one with epic special effects. For the people on the streets though, it must have looked more realistic.  
  
Caroline watched as one man, who hadn’t been fast enough to get out of the way, got crushed by the creature. The blood that splashed all over the street didn’t look fake at all. Then more cries started inside the bus too.  Nobody seemed to really know what to do, but almost everybody rushed to pick their phones and started taking pictures.  
  
The old lady who was sitting by her side elbowed Caroline in the chest as she was rummaging in her big bag and then she took out an incredibly expensive phone, the kind of phone that Caroline couldn’t afford any more. She had been reduced to simple phones, cheap clothes and public transport, but at least her conscience was clearer.  
  
Caroline finally took her phone too and then hesitated. Surely the emergency services were already on their way, but she wondered if she should call Connor. She still had his number, she hadn’t brought herself to delete it, even if she had been about to do so more than once. She had thought about calling him a few times, but she had always felt her phone call wouldn’t be welcomed. But this time she would have a reason to do it, right? A good one. Not just to say again how sorry she was and that she missed him. This time she would be helping them and all the people in the city, because she was sure they would know how to stop that creature better than anybody else.  
  
Caroline looked through the windows again and realised that probably they already knew about this too. Hell, there was a tyrannosaurus rampaging through the city, surely everybody knew about it by now. She guessed that the secrecy was definitely over.

 

-END-


End file.
